Dream World of The Grid (Duck and Tech's Story)
Duck and Tech has arrived in the Grid with new clothes Duck: Where are we, Tech? Tech: I don't know. And what's with our clothes? Duck: I think this world is Special. Then something Glowing upon them Duck: Dream Eater! Tech: No. But this is High technology. Duck: Let's see who it was? Then Gaurds Appeared Guard: Another stray. Duck: Let go of us. Tech: We can do this on our own. They aboard the Solar Sailer and they Jake Jake: Are you a Prisoner?! Duck: Seems to be... Yes. I'm Danger Duck. Tech: I'm Tech. Jake: I'm Jake the Dog. Tech: Jake. What is this place, it look so high-tech? Jake: We're in a Grid. Tech: A Computer world!? Wow! I think I should have one like this. Duck: If you could make a Virtual machine. Tech: Hey! Minutes Later They are in Race track Duck: Whoa! This is some Race track. Then CLU appeared CLU: You're in luck. Only a precious few are granted Light cycle battle privileges. The Guard gave them a Handle of the Light Cycles Tech: How can this thing do? Duck: And how can this be lucky? CLU: I'll show you. They saw Light Cycles pass around them Tech: That's some High Tech I like. Duck: Alright, Do it. They jumped with a handle and it turned into a Light Cycle Minutes Tech: This is great! I should build one of those, after we get out of here. Duck: Yeah, I have enough of this. They are escaping the Race Track and met up with Jake Jake: Duck, Tech. You made it. Duck: Yeah, we are. Jake: I know a way out of the grid. Wanna come with me? Tech: No, we can't. And why leaving the Grid? Jake: To get to the Portal Tech: What kind of Portal? Jake: Ues, it's like a gate that opened to the outside world. Once I'm back in go back home and delete CLU. And then... Then my Dad will be able to come home. Duck: You're Dad? Jake: Yes. He disappeared- twelve years ago when he came here to the grid. But because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped there ever since. But I'm gonna change this. Tech: I see... I'm good in High Technology, and if you don't mind if we go with you after all? To the Portal? Jake: Of course, and one more thing, you're a Smart Coyote. Tech: Yeah, thanks. Jake: But first there's Somebody I need to meet. He's in the city. Flashback has started Earl: I tried to got back but I... couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open for long. And like a safe, it... It can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Jake. That's why I didn't came back. Jake: So that Portal- it got activated when I arrived. So it's open now. Earl: Not quite. Only one milicycle. About eight hours. Jake: So we have to hurry. Be quick, and get out of here. Before CLU does. Earl: Jake. Don't be in a rush. Jake: What do you mean, "Don't be in a Rush"? The Portal's will close. Earl: My disc is everything, Jake- it's the master key. The Golden Ticket, the way out. And not just for me. Jake: What do you mean? Earl: Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in- Jake: He can be out? Earl: With my Disc, it's possible to my friend Flynn. Jake: And then what? Earl: Game over for us. The dog doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfection when our world and the human world? I can't let this happen. I won't. Jake: So what can we do? Do nothing? Earl: It's amazing how productive doing nothing came be. CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play. Jake: Well, yeah. That's a crazy way to live. Earl: But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you last things like wants and hopes. Jake: That's good, Dad. Keep talking yourself that. He left Earl: Good night, Son. Flashback has ended